TMNT 62 (IDW)
[[Datei:IDW_62_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #62 (IDW)]]TMNT'' #62''' (inoffizieller Titel: "Chasing Phantoms" #2; "Phantomjagd" #2) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 21. September 2016 * Ausgabe: TMNT #62 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman und Tom Waltz * Script: Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Dave Wachter * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität 'Zur IDW Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Chasing Phantoms" #1 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #63 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|Casey Jones auf DrachenjagdTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Donatello **Raphael **Michelangelo *Foot Clan **Splinter **Jennika **Alopex (erwähnt) **Foot Elite (Cameo) *April O'Neil und Casey Jones **Arnold Jones (erwähnt) *Woody Dirkins *Angel (erwähnt) *thumb|200px|Die Lebensgeschichte eines GeschäftsmannsHarold Lillja (Cameo) **Metalhead (Cameo) *Leatherhead (erwähnt) *Street Phantoms **Darius Dun **Libby Meitner/"The Inventor" **Jammer **Maze und Turk *Purple Dragons **Link, Malo und Chun *das Pantheon (erwähnt) *Utroms (erwähnt) **Ma'riell (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|240px|One man to rule them allEines Nachts sitzen die Purple Dragons in ihrem Hauptquartier und geben sich, seit Huns Verhaftung"Vengeance" #3 ohne Anführer, der Untätigkeit hin, als plötzlich der vollausgerüstete Casey vor ihnen auftaucht und sie mit der Erlärung, die Führerschaft über sie zu übernehmen, herausfordert. Die Dragons erheben Einwand dagegen und greifen Casey an; doch dieser kann sie alle im Alleingang zusammenschlagen. thumb|left|180px|Die Last des PensumsIn der Bibliothek des Foot Clans indessen redet April mit Donatello darüber, wie sie sich von Nachforschungen über das Pantheon, mit denen Splinter sie beauftragt hat,"Chasing Phantoms" #1 überfordert, besonders da noch so viele weitere Probleme (existent und potentiell, ihre Sorge um Casey mit eingeschlossen) von allen Seiten Druck ausüben. Donatello erinnert sie noch einmal daran, dass sie sich das ganze Gewicht dieser Aufgabe nicht allein auf ihre Schultern bürden muss, ehe er sich zu Harold aufmacht, um zu hören, ob er inzwischen von den Utroms auf Burnow Island etwas gehört hat. thumb|180px|GeschäftspläneZur gleichen Zeit aber, in Darius Duns Bürogebäude, erklärt Dun seinem Untergebenen Jammer sein Vorhaben, den von seinen Leuten gefangenen Harold dazu zu bringen, ab jetzt für ihn zu arbeiten. Jammer meldet seine Zweifel an, dass Harold freiwillig kooperieren wird; doch Dun wischt diese Bedenken beiseite, da er sich sicher ist, dass mit dem richtigen Druckmittel jedes Geschäft erfolgreich abgeschlossen werden kann. Nach einem Blick auf den in einem versteckten Nebenzimmer untergebrachten Harold ordnet Dun Jammer an, ihm die "Erfinderin" herzuholen... thumb|left|240px|Zurück zur Familie!Im alten Versteck der Turtles genießen Michelangelo und Raphael (der zu Besuch gekommen ist) zusammen mit Woody eine Pizza, die ihr junger Freund extra für sie vorbeigebracht hat. Woody muss sich aber bald verabschieden, da er eigentlich in Rupert's Pizzeria erwartet wird, was Michelangelo ein wenig traurig stimmt. Genau dieser Punkt wird von Raphael angesprochen, als er Michelangelo die Bitte vorträgt, dass er wieder zu seiner Familie zurückkehren sollte."Vengeance" #6 und "Chasing Phantoms" #1 Michelangelo weigert sich, dies zu tun, da er nach wie vor der Ansicht ist, dass sein Vater mit der Tötung des Shredders und der Führung des Foot Clans eine Grenze überschritten hat. Erbost über den Trotz seines jüngeren Bruders, macht Raphael ihm klar, dass Splinter all das nur getan hat, um sie alle vor den Nachstellungen des Shredders zu beschützen"Enemies Old, Enemies New" #1 und ''Micro-Series #5: Splinter'' - egal wie zuwider ihm dies gewesen sein mag. Obwohl sich so viel verändert hat, erinnert er Michelangelo nochmal daran, dass sie eine Familie sind und dass sie zusammenhalten müssen, um den Herausforderungen des Lebens begegnen zu können. Schließlich bricht das Eis, und die beiden Brüder fallen sich innigst in die Arme. thumb|180px|Es ist etwas faul im Statte Lillja...Währenddessen trifft Donatello bei Harolds Werkstatt ein, und als er keinen Einlass erhält, lässt er sich selbst hinein. Zuerst denkt er, dass Harold heute viel mürrischer als sonst sein muss; doch als er dann einen Werkzeugkasten unordentlich auf dem Boden liegen sieht, wittert er Lunte und beginnt mit dem Bo in der Hand die Werkstatt vorsichtig zu durchforschen. Als er niemanden vorfindet, überprüft er die Videoaufzeichnungen von Harolds Sicherheitssystem und erfährt so zu seinem Schrecken, was mit seinem Freund passiert ist. thumb|left|180px|Darius Duns UltimatumZur gleichen Zeit hat Darius Dun eine Unterredung mit seiner vorgeladenen "Erfinderin": Dr, Libby Meitner, Harolds einstige Partnerin.''Micro-Series #3: Donatello'' und ''TMNT'' #51 Er beginnt ihr zu erzählen, wie er in der Schule zwar ein gefeierter Footballchampion war, aber recht früh erkannte, wie vorteilhaft sich die richtigen Kontakte mit intellektuelleren Personen auswirken konnten und so als Geschäftsmann erfolgreich zu werden; oder kurz gefasst: Dass er immer einen Weg findet, um das zu bekommen, was er will. Die Gegenmaßnahmen, die seine Feinde sich gegen die Phasenmäntel ausgeknobelt haben, haben ihn davon überzeugt, seine Maßnahmen zur Übernahme der Stadt einen Schritt weiterzuführen; daher hat er - wie er der erschrockenen Erfinderin nun eröffnet - Harold kidnappen lassen, um 1) seinen Widersachern ihre Geheimwaffe zu nehmen und 2) damit Meitner ihren alten Partner davon überzeugen soll, jetzt für Dun zu arbeiten. Und Dun macht Meitner zum Schluss noch glasklar, dass jeder Akt von Widerstand nur zu einem Ende für sie beide führen kann... thumb|180px|The war is onDonatello eilt zurück zum Hauptquartier des Foot Clans und berichtet atemlos seinem Vater, Leonardo und Jennika von Harolds Entführung. Zur Überraschung seiner Söhne enthüllt Splinter, dass er diese Entführung in der Tat ermöglicht hat, indem er Jennika damit beauftragte, den Street Phantoms die Lage von Harolds Labor zuzuspielen. Sein Ziel war, Harold als Ablenkungsmanöver zu benutzen, während er bereits seinen nächsten Schritt vorbereitet hat, der noch heute nacht in die Tat umgesetzt werden soll: Darius Dun und die Phantoms ein für alle Mal zu vernichten! Neudruckversionen *''Chasing Phantoms'' (Graphic Novel), April 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)